


High School Friends.

by steeleye



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, humour.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeleye/pseuds/steeleye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy, Faith, Willow and Cordelia get to know each other a lot better than they used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Friends.

High School Friends.

By Steeleye.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I write these stories for fun not profit.

 **Crossover:** Non-crossover

 **Spelling, Punctuation, and Grammar:** Written in glorious English-English which is different to American-English.

 **Timeline:** Season Three BtVS.

 **Words:** One chapter of 2700+ words.

 **Warnings:** Minor Xander bashing, minor fem-slash.

 **Summary:** Buffy, Faith, Willow and Cordelia get to know each other a lot better than they used to.

0=0=0=0

**Buffy’s Bedroom.**

“Like,” Buffy stared at her bedroom ceiling, “does this mean that I’m…we’re totally gay now?”

Rolling over in her bed she watched Faith as the dark haired girl stretched languidly and yawned.

“Looks like it, B,” Faith smiled and rolled onto her side so she was looking into Buffy’s eyes, “you got a problem with that?”

“No!” Buffy replied quickly, “No it was fun an’all and really…” Buffy found she didn’t have the words to say what she wanted to say, “…an-and really, y’know…totally of the good and-and you know…?” Faith started to giggle as Buffy stumbled over her words, “I think I’ll shut up now.”

“Hey, B,” Faith reached out and touched Buffy’s hip, “I was confused, y’know, after my first time but now…”

“But now?” Buffy frowned, what had she done?

0=0=0=0

It had all started the previous night. The two slayers had been on patrol together, dusted a couple of vamps each and then moved on to the Bronze. No sooner had they gotten through the door than Faith had started to flirt outrageously with Buffy. As neither Willow nor Xander were around Buffy had no way of easily deflecting Faith’s advances. She soon found herself out on the dance floor dancing with Faith and becoming the centre of attention for every boy in the club. Faith could _really_ dance and Buffy wasn’t too bad herself.

The thing was, Buffy quite liked Faith. After a shaky start they’d grown a little closer over the weeks. Of course there was some natural ‘slayer jealousy’, but on the whole they worked well together and…well, Faith was just so…so _hot_!

After the Bronze the two girls had started to head for their respective homes only to be ambushed by an entire pack of vamps; friends of the ones they’d slayed earlier. After a desperate fight they found that it was now _really_ late. As the motel where Faith lived was way out on the edge of town, Buffy had invited Faith back to her house to sleep over. Sneaking in so as not to wake her mother (things were easier now Joyce knew Buffy was The Slayer, but Buffy still didn’t like to wake her up in the middle of the night), she’d led Faith up to her room.

“You don’t mind if we share the bed, do you?” Buffy had asked.

At the time she’d not really noticed Faith’s rather eager agreement to the idea of sleeping together in the same bed. In truth she was more concerned about waking her mother if she got the spare bedding out of the hall closet. It also seemed a little mean to her to leave Faith downstairs on the couch. Offering Faith the use of a spare set of PJ’s, Buffy was unsurprised to discover that Faith preferred sleeping in the ‘raw’. What did surprise her was listening to herself agree that PJ’s were ‘totally lame and childish’ and she preferred sleeping nude too.

Switching off the light, Buffy had quickly undressed in the dark, not that it probably hid much from Faith, what with slayer night vision, then she’d rapidly climbed into bed. For some reason Buffy could feel her heart beating like a drum as Faith climbed unhurriedly into bed next to her. At first it was just like two girlfriends on a sleep over, although the slayer’s story swapping tended to be bloodier than that of the average teenage girl. Slowly the conversation turned to boys and how both of them had been jerked around by their respective boyfriends.

Without really knowing how it happened Buffy found herself snuggling up to Faith’s soft, warm, body. That first kiss sent an electric-like, tingly sensation through every fibre of her being. Very soon the kissing turned to touching and the touching turned to rubbing and the rubbing turned into _OH MY GOD_ -ing! Stuffing her pillow into her mouth so she wouldn’t scream out loud, Buffy felt her climax build and explode as Faith played her body like some musical instrument using nimble fingers and eager tongue. Then it was Buffy’s turn; under Faith’s instruction she worked on her partner’s body bring her to climax after climax. Eventually even slayer stamina gave out and the two girls fell asleep in each others arms.

0=0=0=0

**The next morning.**

“Buffy! Time to get…up?” Joyce stood in Buffy’s bedroom door and looked from her daughter to Faith and back again.

“Hi Mrs S,” Faith was the first to break the silence, she smiled and gave Joyce a friendly little wave from under the covers.

“Hello Faith dear…” Joyce looked from Faith back to her daughter, “…Buffy?”

“I-I can explain, mom,” Buffy said just a little too guiltily, “I…we…”

“Hey,” Faith pushed herself up the bed a little being careful to keep herself covered up, “don’t sweat it Mrs S,” Faith treated Joyce to her most sweet and innocent smile, “we were out patrolling, y’know? Big fight, mega vamp slayage, it was late so B offered me a bed here. Like I say it was late and she didn’t want to wake you so we slept together, no biggy.”

“Oh…” Joyce frowned but then relaxed, after all it seemed like a perfectly reasonable explanation, “…oh,” Joyce repeated before remembering why she’d come to get her daughter up. “Come-on Buffy you’ll be late for school…both of you. Get dressed and come and have some breakfast.”

Turning away, Joyce headed on down to the kitchen, a rather interesting idea had suddenly entered her head. They had a spare room, it was full of junk at the moment but that could all be moved out. There was a bed and furniture in there somewhere underneath all the rubbish. Wouldn’t it be a good idea for Faith to come and live with them? After all the two girls appeared to be friends, they’d been comfortable enough to share a bed so they must like each other. It all made perfectly good sense when she thought about it; sure she’d have to work something out with Rupert about Faith’s board and keep but surely this Watcher’s Council organisation he belonged to must have the money to pay her for any expenses? 

Also with the two girls living in the house together, she wouldn’t feel so guilty about leaving Buffy by herself when she went off on buying trips. Joyce knew it was silly, what with Buffy being the slayer, but she still worried every night she had to be away from home. Plus wasn’t two slayers working together safer than one slayer working alone? Pouring juice into three glasses, Joyce smiled to herself, she couldn’t see how it wouldn’t work, she’d ask Buffy about it tonight before she went out on her patrol.

0=0=0=0

**Some weeks later.**

“Hey guys,” Willow fidgeted nervously, “I’m not sure if I’m totally okay with this…I kinda feel like the meat in a slayer sandwich.”

Lying between, Buffy and Faith, Willow pulled the duvet up around her chin, which was totally pointless as all three of them were stark naked under the covers.

“Hey be cool, Red,” murmured Faith softly, “we’re not gonna eat ya…”

“Unless you want us to!” Buffy giggled, surprising herself with her boldness.

0=0=0=0

Willow lay there undecided; Buffy had been her best friend, her only real girlfriend, since almost the first day Buffy had arrived at Sunnydale High. Faith? Well, she’d come to like Faith, at first she’d been a little concerned that the dark haired slayer would steal her friend away. Next, once she’d seen that Faith had no evil intent towards Buffy, Willow had started to see Faith as a way of keeping her friend alive. Only later did she start to like Faith for herself.

Like tonight; it was Faith who’d noticed how Willow was feeling down and sad. It’d been her who’d got Buffy to ask why she was so sad and mopy. Willow’s sad mood was all down to her new boyfriend, Oz, and his strange attitude to her. Sometimes he’d really be interested in her and the next he was off playing some gig somewhere and hanging out with his band buddies leaving Willow to hang by herself.

Her mood wasn’t improved by having Xander spend every spare minute of every day locked in a janitor’s closet with Cordelia. Also Buffy appeared to have forsaken her for Faith. It wasn’t surprising that Willow was feeling down and isolated. However, earlier that night, Buffy had come over to her at the Bronze and asked her what was wrong. After listening to Willow’s tale of woe for an hour or two, Buffy had said she needed some major cheering up and invited her back to her house to sleep over with Faith and herself.

It so happened that Joyce was away that night, a Friday, and wouldn’t be back until sometime on Sunday. Willow noticed that when Joyce Summers went away for a few days she always made sure that Buffy was good with it and always came back with a little gift for her ‘girls’ as she’d started to refer to Buffy and Faith. This was so unlike her own mother and father who’d just vanish for days on end without a by-your-leave, leaving Willow home alone without any warning.

Tonight the three girls had sat on the living room floor, they ate junk food, drank sodas and ended up playing ‘Spin the Bottle’. Who’d suggested this Willow couldn’t remember now, but she’d surprised herself when she found she was enjoying the kissing part. It was Buffy who’d suggested they continue the game upstairs in her bedroom where they’d be more ‘comfortable’. ‘Comfortable’ had turned out to mean playing a sort of ‘Strip, Spin the Bottle’ while sitting on Buffy’s bed. One thing had led to another which had led to them all taking their clothes off and ending up in bed together.

0=0=0=0

“Okay,” Willow gulped as she released her death grip on the duvet, “but you gotta promise to stop if-if I don’t like it, okay?”

“Don’t worry, Will,” Buffy said reassuringly, “we’ll stop if you don’t like it…promise.”

0=0=0=0

**The following morning.**

“Jeez,” Faith moaned as she rolled over to face Buffy, “I’m pooped!”

“What have we done!?” Buffy turned her head to look at Faith, “We’ve unleashed a monster!”

“Right-on, B,” Faith tried to twist her head so she could examine the scratch marks on her shoulder, “she’s…she’s…” words failed Faith.

“Insatiable?” Buffy supplied.

“Yeah, that, whatever you say,” Faith agreed.

“Who’d have thought it,” Buffy pushed herself up and looked towards the door left slightly open by Willow when she’d gone to the bathroom, “like, quiet, butter wouldn’t melt in my mouth, Willow?”

“Yo,” Faith groaned, “don’t they say ya should totally look out for the quiet ones?”

“Look out,” Buffy whispered, “she’s coming back!”

“Oh no!” Faith moaned and buried her face in her pillow, “I’ve gotta sleep!”

“Hi guys!” Willow appeared in the doorway as naked as the day she was born; bouncing eagerly across the room she threw herself on the bed between Buffy and Faith, she grinned hopefully at her friends, “Wanna do it all again?”

0=0=0=0

**Some days later at Sunnydale High.**

The three girls moved like guided missiles through the crowd until they were standing around Cordelia preventing her from escaping.

“How are you feeling, Cordy?” Willow asked solicitously.

“What do you care?” Cordy snapped angrily, “Aren’t you the head cheerleader for the Xander Harris fan club?”

Trying to avoid the red head, Cordelia found her escape route blocked by the two slayers.

“We care a lot Cordy,” Buffy announced much to Cordelia’s surprise, “what Xander did to you was totally inexcusable.”

“What she said,” Faith agreed, gesturing to Buffy.

“Yeah, well,” Cordy didn’t know whether to feel vindicated or worried, the three girls surrounding her were acting all screwy, she tried to get away but was blocked again, “Hey!”

“Look,” Willow looked earnestly into Cordy’s eyes, “Xander always was a selfish pig!”

“What!?” Cordelia gasped, “You are Willow Rosenberg, right?”

“Yeah,” Faith pushed herself in front of Cordy, “yeah she is, she was Xander’s best friend for like years an’ then as soon as he hitched up with you it was ‘aster-la-vista-baby’!”

“Hey look,” Cordy started to panic, had Willow and her friends come to beat her up for her short lived fling with Xander Harris? “I never made him do anything he didn’t want to do…”

“Only then you find him in the arms of that skanky ho, Harmony!” Buffy put in her five cents worth.

“It musta broken ya heart,” Faith added with surprising tenderness and understanding.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to rip his heart out,” Willow placed a supportive hand on Cordy’s arm.

“Would ya like us to do that for ya?” Faith wanted to know.

“No biggy,” Willow added cheerfully.

“Wouldn’t be any problem,” Buffy agreed, “and totally understandable if you did.”

“Hey,” Faith’s grin got wider, “two slayers, no waiting.”

“Hey look,” Cordelia frowned as she looked at each Harris-cidal girl in turn, “I’ve not fallen into one of those weird alternate universe things have I coz you guys are acting like…y’know majorly _weird_!”

“Look, Cordy,” Willow put her arm around Cordelia’s shoulder, “I know we’ve never been best of friends, put I feel sorta responsible for what Xander did.” She gave Cordelia a comforting squeeze, “I mean I should have totally warned you about what he was really like.”

“Untrustworthy?” Buffy suggested.

“Selfish,” Willow added.

“Typical guy,” Faith said it all.

“And doing it with your best friend!” Buffy shook her head sadly.

“Harsh, man,” Faith agreed with a nod.

“Look,” it was Willow’s turn to speak again, “we’re having a girl’s night out…”

“We’ll start at the Bronze,” Buffy explained.

“Get down an’ dirty on the dance floor?” Faith suggested.

“An’ Buffy’s mom’s away so after we can party on at her place,” Willow added excitedly.

“You what?” Cordy didn’t know whether she should start running now and not stop until she got to Canada or take the three girls up on their offer.

“Look,” Buffy stepped forward again, “no pressure here.”

“Yeah,” Willow nodded, “you can come out with us and have some fun…”

“Show that bastard Harris that you don’t care what he does,” Buffy added forcefully.

“Leave him to screw his dip-shit, no-brain bimbo,” Faith added.

“Or,” Willow glanced at Faith thinking that she might have gone too far with the ‘dip-shit’ comment, “you can sit in your room and sulk and let Harris think he’s won!”

0=0=0=0

**The morning after.**

“Oh my god!” Buffy held her hands to her face as she surveyed the disaster area that had been her bed, “What shall I tell my mom!?”

“There was an earthquake?” Faith suggested unhelpfully.

Four in a bed, girl on girl, wild, red hot, monkey sex had proved too much for Buffy’s bed and it had collapsed at some point the previous night. The addition of Cordelia to the group had been one girl too many.

“I put it down to poor Mexican workmanship,” Cordelia announced as she disentangled herself from between Willow’s legs.

“Whatever,” Buffy wasn’t worried about Mexican workmanship or the lack there of, her mother would be back this afternoon and would want to know why Buffy’s bed was wrecked. “I don’t care about that. What am I going to tell my mom?”

“Oh, don’t panic,” Cordelia got up and started to search around for a robe and or her clothes, “I can get you a new one…”

“Today?” Buffy asked still panicking.

“Well not today,” Cordelia admitted, “you’ll just have to think up a good reason why your bed collapsed…”

“One that doesn’t involve four hot chicks,” Faith added with a leer.

“…then you distract her by saying you’ve already found a replacement,” Cordy shrugged adding, “it always works for me.”

“Couldn’t we put it up on books or something,” Willow suggested, “maybe she won’t even notice until after Cordy’s got you the replacement.”

“Yeah, that could work,” Buffy admitted reluctantly.

Panic over the four girls showered (two at a time) and got dressed (unenthusiastically). After a lazy breakfast they sat around in Buffy’s living room making plans for the rest of the day.

“One thing’s for sure,” Willow spoke up, “we’re gonna need a bigger bed!”

“Right on, Red,” Faith put an arm around Willow’s shoulders and hugged her fiercely, “gotta say, B, that bed of yours was getting crowded with just the three of us…now we’ve got Cordy in on the gang…”

“Hey, look,” Cordelia sat up and grinned happily at her new friends, “I’ve just remembered something…”

“What’s that?” Buffy asked still worrying about her mom.

“There’s a king sized bed in the guest room at home,” Cordy informed everyone, “its hardly ever been used and…”

“And?” Willow prompted.

“…and my parents are away next weekend!” Cordelia smiled so hard you could almost see the yellow feathers around her mouth.

The End.


End file.
